1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cosmetic compositions containing certain specific quaternary phosphate and diester compounds formulated into a vehicle comprising a fatty phase and an aqueous phase, and to the use of such novel compositions for removing makeup from the skin and/or eyes, or solely for cleansing the skin and/or eyes.
The present invention also relates to a technique for makeup removal which essentially consists of simply applying the composition to skin and/or eyes which have been made up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The makeup removers traditionally used in this art are compositions having a high concentration of fatty substances whose function, when applied to the skin, is to dissolve and remove the various fats which are contained in makeup products, so as to remove them.
Thus, JP-A-55/150,402 describes the use of makeup removal compositions containing esters in which the total number of carbon atoms ranges from 17 to 36, with esters having from 23 and 28 carbon atoms being the preferred. The effective amount of these esters is at least 20% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
However, application of such makeup removal compositions having a high fat content creates annoyance or discomfort at the time of application, which manifests itself in a sensation of weight or heaviness on the face or of a veil over the eyes. Application of these compositions to the eyes can, moreover, cause a swelling of the eyelids.
The high fat concentration also presents the drawback of odor. It is consequently necessary to mask this odor via intense perfuming, and this can present other problems of tolerance.
In addition, as a result of their "heavy" texture, these makeup removers fail to impart a cool sensation, and they are difficult to apply and not easily rinsed off.
Indeed, after their application to the skin, such as that of the eyelids, rinsing with a tonic or water proves essential.
Thus, serious need continues to exist in this art for cosmetic compositions including a fatty phase and an aqueous phase, which does not require an obligatory rinse, which does not foam on application to the skin, and which contains only a minor fat concentration, while at the same time permitting proper makeup removal from the skin to be attained.